Whenever you play that song
by Hanori Hime
Summary: setiap kali lagu itu dimainkan,, aku teringat tentang kisah kita berdua.. sebelum aku pergi ke negara lain. my first songfict TsubasaxSanae


Hai saya adalah Hanori wonderful

Kembali setelah lama menghilang

Kali ini saya akan membuat FF di fandom captain Tsubasa

Pairing: Tsubasa dan Sanae

Aku tiba-tiba dapet ide pas makan Bakso sambil dengar lagu "Whenever You Play That Song" yang dinyanyikan oleh Huh Gak dan LE of EXID

Artinya ini adalah song fict pertamaku ^^

Ok ok…

"_**nananananana" lirik lagu**_

"_nananananana" pikiran_

Tsubasa POV

Akhirnya aku pulang lagi ke Jepang. Tempat ini tak banyak berubah walau sudah 3 tahun aku meninggalkan Negara ini. Aku benar-benar rindu pada temanku dulu saat di Shinjuku apalagi pada saat masih di Nankatsu. Dan aku rindu dengan wanita itu.

Aku berjalan ke stasiun kereta dan mulai memesan tiket ke Shinjuku. Sepanjang perjalanan yang ku ingat hanyalah wanita itu dan juga teman-temanku tentunya. Wanita itu Sanae Nakazawa….. dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang menyaksikan keberangkatanku ke Brazil.

Tak terasa akhirnya aku sampai ke tempat tujuan. Aku berjalan menuju rumahku. Walaupun aku rindu sama teman-temanku dan juga sanae. Tapi aku ingin bertemu adikku dan ibuku terlebih dahulu.

Kuputuskan untuk mengambil taksi. Saat aku hendak membukanya ku dengar ada seseorang yang bernyanyi dengan sangat keras

"_**nan geu noraereul ttaraseo gi-reul keo-reosseo eodi-seonka deullyeo-oneun iksukhan norae  
nuneul kamko keu jarie meong-hani seoseo kwiireul gi-ulyeosseo  
uri-ga hamkke deuddeon geu noraeyeot-deon geoya **_

_**(I followed that song onto the street and walked  
That familiar song that is playing from somewhere  
I closed my eyes and blankly stood there and opened my ears  
It was that song that we used to listen to together)"**_

Aku tersentak mendengar lagu itu. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk membuka pintu taksi tersebut. Entah apa yang membuatku membatu mendengar lagu itu.

"Kau jadi tidak jadi naik ke taksi ini?" Tanya sopir taksi. Tapi aku sama sekali tak mengiraukannya. Aku berbalik berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat pelan. Melihat itu, sopir taksi langsung membawa mobilnya meninggalkanku.

Aku sangat mengenal lagu ini. Yaaaa lagu yang dulu sering dinyanyikan oleh Sanae. Bahkan ketika aku hendak ke Brazil ia masih menyanyikan lagu itu. Entah kenapa… airmataku tiba-tiba menetes.

"_**ni-ga hangsang keu norael teul ttae-mada nan deudgi shirhdamyeo tujeong buryeosseot-ji mak  
neon nae-ge jang-nan-chigo nae-ga chinggeurin pyojeongeul hamyeon  
keureon nal bomyeo useum jitko keutorok shirheohadeon noraeyeo-nneunde  
ijen nari jarie kkwahng mukkeo non-deuthae igose kyesong meong-hani seoseo  
nae mamso-ge jakku unneun ni-ga keuryeojyeo (Every time you played that song  
I didn't want to listen so I complained  
You joked around with me and when I scrunched up my face  
You looked at me and laughed  
I really hated that song but  
Now it binds me tightly to this place  
I continue to stand here blankly  
And I keep drawing up the image of you laughing in my heart)"**_

FLASHBACK

Saat ini aku sedang berlatih di lapangan yang luas. Apakah ada yang ingin bertanya mengapa aku sedang berlatih? Ya jawabanya karena sebentar lagi aku dan timku akan menghadapi keseblasan Toho. Aku harus berlatih agar dapat menang. Setidaknya itu yang dapat aku lakukan sebelum meninggalkan sekolah ini. Dan setelah itu aku bisa pergi ke Brazil.

"Ok Anak-Anak, latihannya selesai." Ucap pak pelatih.

"Setelah ini aku akan pulang, makan dan tidur." Ucap Isizhaki

"Dasar kau itu saja yang ada dalam pikiranmu." Cibir Izawa. Lalu ku lihat Sanae sedang menyiapkan minuman untuk kami semua.

"_**keu noraereul teul ttae-mada i georil keo-reul ttae-mada chu-eokdeu-ri gaseumeul pa-godeu-reowah kwehrobhijanha  
amuri kwiireul makko soril jilleobogo isseo pabocheoreom meong-hani seoseo (* Whenever that song is played, whenever I walk these streets  
Memories dig into my heart and torture me  
No matter how much I block my ears and shout  
Like a fool, I blankly stand here)"**_

Kalian tak tahu bahwa aku sangat terpesona melihatnya, tapi aku berpura-pura untuk bersikap biasa saja, dan setelah itu matahari hendak terbenam. Aku menyiapkan barang-barangku sebelum pulang dan tentu saja aku dibantu oleh Sanae.

"Terima kasih sanae." Ucapku sambil tersenyum

"Sama-sama." Ucapnya balik tersenyum. Entah apa yang meyelimuti hatiku saat melihat senyumannya. Kemudian ku lihat dia mengeluarkan Handphone nya dan mengeluarkan headset-nya. Dan setelah itu hening.

Sanae masih asyik mendengar sebuah lagu dari handphone-nya sedangkan aku jalan sambil menedang-nendang bola. Merasa bosan karena tak ada percakapan yang tercipta aku akhirnya membuka percakapan.

"Sanae"

"Hn."

"Lagu apa itu yang kau dengar?"

"Ini adalah lagu dari Korea selatan, mengisahkan seorang yang teringat akan kejadian masa lalunya setelah mendengarkan lagu yang dulu biasa ia dengar dengan seseorang yang ia cintai." Ujarnya mantap.

"Bolehkah aku mendengarnya juga?"

Tampa menjawab ia sudah melepaskan headsednya lalu mengulang lagu tersebut.

"Lagunya bagus." Ucapku. Tapi tak ada balasan darinya, saat kulihat kesamping. Ia menutup matanya sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia sangat menikmati lagu yang ia dengarkan. Kucoba nikmati lagu ini juga akhirnya aku juga ikut terbawa suasana.

"_**da ijeun -deushi saenggag dwaeht-deon amugeot-do anira-go saenggag haesseo  
nae-ga tashi i georireul keodgi jeone i norae-ga nae balmo-geul jab-gi jeonen  
heurishaejin giyeokdeu-ri heundeullyeo jakku nun-mu-ri namyeonseo ya-khaejin nae ma-eumdo  
chu-eokdeu-reul hyang-hae tteol-kun nae shiseon -ggoteun da shideul-ko kashiman nama-isseo (I thought that I forgot everything, I thought that it was nothing  
Before I walked on these streets again  
Before this song held onto my ankles  
The faded memories are shaking  
Tears keep falling and my heart grows weak  
It turns my eyes toward the memories  
But the flowers have withered and only the thorns remain"**_

Hari yang ku tunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Dimana aku akan melawan SMP Toho… Toho benar-benar bertambah kuat sehingga membuatku cedera. Tapi untunglah Manager-ku itu selalu ada untukku. Selalu memberikan ku semangat

Dan….

Sekolah kami pun menang…

Aku ingin pergi ke Brazil untuk menggapai cita-citaku, tapi di sisi lain aku sama sekali tak sanggup untuk meninggalkan teman-teman dan orang-orang yang kucintai. Pikiran itu terus berada di kepalaku.

"_**keu noraereul teul ttae-mada i georil keo-reul ttae-mada chu-eokdeu-ri gaseumeul pa-godeu-reowah kwehrobhijanha  
amuri kwiireul makko soril jilleobogo isseo pabocheoreom meong-hani seoseo**_

nae kwiireul ma-gado teu-llineun neowah keu donganye shi-gani kajyeoda jun byeonhwah  
da sarajyeot-jiman nameun geon nal kanjireobhineun noraewah oraedwehn chu-eongman  
ije keuman nun-mu-reul dakkja-go heunteu-llineun nae ma-eumeul kkok jababwahdo  
jabeuryeo hal-surok deo heu-teojijanha keuttae giyeokdeu-ri cheomcheom jiteojijanha.( Whenever that song is played, whenever I walk these streets  
Memories dig into my heart and torture me  
No matter how much I block my ears and shout  
Like a fool, I blankly stand here

_**Even if I block my ears, I hear you and all the changes that time brought  
Everything has disappeared but the only thing that remains is this song that tickles me and the old memories  
I try to wipe my tears and grasp onto my shaking heart but  
The more I try to grasp it, the more it scatters and the memories from back then get thicker"**_

Aku berjalan sambil mendengarkan sebuah lagu di headsed ku… yaaa lagu yang Sanae dan aku pernah dengarkan bersama. Waktu itu aku meminta Sanae untuk mengirimkannya padaku, karena aku suka lagunya. Yaaah walaupun bahasanya tak ku ketahui karena lagu ini berasal dari Korea tapi ketika mendengar lagu ini aku langsung teerbawa ke suasana yang ada di lagu ini.

Kalau dilihat sekarang aku ini seperti orang bodoh.. karena terus berjalan tak tahu dimana tujuanku. Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah taman. Saat sampai di taman aku mencari tempat duduk untuk ber-istirahat sejenak.

Dari jarak jauh aku bisa melihat tempat duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang dan dikelilingi oleh bunga… ku putuskan untuk duduk di tempat duduk itu. Saat aku hendak duduk, kulihat seorang wanita berambut coklat sebahu sedang berbaring dengan menutup matanya, meggoyangkan kepalanya, kedua Headsed di telinganya, serta kedua kaki yang naik di atas pegangan bangku.

Heiii

Dia benar-benar sangat manis..

Aku terus melihat wajahnya. Dan itu membuat jantungku berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Entah ini apa…. Tapi aku sangat mencintai-nya.

"Sedang apa kau melihatku?" ucap sanae dengan mata yang tertutup

Heii…

"Kau mengintip ya? Sehingga kau tahu apa yang kulakukan padamu." Jawabku sambil menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Ya! Begitulah." Jawabnya sambil berdiri agar aku bisa duduk disampingnya.

"Kau sedang apa disini? Sanae"

"Hanya bersantai sedikit"

"oh"

Aku melepas Headsedku. Dia pun begitu

Dan pandangan kami bertemu.

"Tsubasa… Kapan kau akan pergi ke Brazil?" dia agak mengejutkaanku

"Minggu depan"

"_oh_"

"_Hai'"_

Dan Hening

"Haaah aku lelah." Ucapku sambil menguap dan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal. Ku lihat wajahnya memerah.

Hihihi manis sekali.

Kulihat ia menatapku…. Aku pun juga menatapnya…. Pandangan kami pun bertemu lagi….

Entah kenapa aku merasa tertarik dengan matanya. Ku pegang tengkuknya dan mendorongnya sehingga wajahnya dekat denganku. Dan ia merona. Aku tersenyum lalu kucium bibirnya, sangat lembut… dan manis….

Ketika sampai dirumah aku malah senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memegang bibirku. Sambil memikirkan kejadian di taman tadi. Dan…

APA-APAN AKU INI!

MASIH KECIL MAIN CIUM-CIUMAN

DAN AKU BELUM BILANG KEPADANYA TENTANG YANG SEBENARNYA AKU RASAKAN. (perasannku)

ARRRRGH

SAAT KEBERANGKATAN TSUBASA

_**nan geu noraereul ttaraseo gi-reul keo-reosseo eodi-seonka deullyeo-oneun iksukhan norae nuneul kamkoseo**_

_**I followed that song onto the street and walked  
That familiar song that is playing from somewhere  
As I closed my eyes**_

"Tsubasa mama pulang dulu ya, ada urusan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, hiduplah dengan sehat dan jangan memaksakan diri." Mama memelukku lalu pergi….. (author: kampret)

"Hai'."

Ku buka Handphone ku hanya untuk mendengar lagu itu, tapi Lagu itu sudah terputar duluan di bandara ini. Akhirnya ku simpan handphonku kembali.

Haaah aku benar-benar sedih karena takada satupun teman-teman Nankatsu yang mengunjungiku atau setidaknya melihatku untuk saat ini. Dan aku sangat berharap-

"Tsubasa"

Orang yang ada didepanku ini segera menemuiku

"Sanae!" aku langsung berdiri dan memeluknya. Erat…. Sangat erat…. Ia juga membalas pelukanku dangat erat.

TING TONG TING

"Diberitahukan untuk penumpang yang bertujuan ke Negara Brazil agar segera blaa blaa blaa ( Author nggak tahu ~ Readers: huuu dasar tak berbakat! #bunuh diri)

Aku tersentak mendengar pengumuman itu.

_**nuneul kameul-surong neon deo seon-myeong-hae uneun nal tallae-myeo ana juryeo hae**_

_**As I close my eyes, you become even clearer  
You try to comfort and hug me, who's crying  
**_

_**kwiireul makkoseo**_

_**As I closed my eyes**_

_**kwiireul ma-gado teu-llineun norae nuga jebari noraereul kkeojwosseumyeon hae  
Even if I block my ears, I hear the song  
Please, someone, turn off that song**_

aku harus mengatakannya

"Sanae… Aku Mencintaimu"

Dan ku lihat ia membeku. Ku pegang kepalanya lalu ku cium keningnya dan ku kecup bibirnya. Ia masih tetap saja membeku. Aku terkekeh

"Sayonara."

Duk

Pluk

"Aku juga Mencintaimu." Ia menangis sambil memelukku dari belakang. Aku berbalik dan memeluknya lagi.

"Berjanjilah untuk menungguku." Ia hanya mengangguk.

Akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukan kami, ku cium keningnya sekali lagi dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Sayonara Tsubasa-kun. Sampai jumpa"

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya

END FLASHBACK

Karena tak tahan, aku akhirnya melangkahkan kakiku kesebuah taman dimana aku Mencium Sanae untuk yang pertama kalinya. Taman itu sangat sepi… ya sangat sepi…. Aku berjalan – jalan melihat pemandangan sekitar yang benar-benar tak banyak berubah.

_**keu noraereul teul ttae-mada i georil keo-reul ttae-mada chu-eokdeu-ri gaseumeul pa-godeu-reowah kwehrobhijanha  
amuri kwiireul makko soril jilleobogo isseo pabocheoreom meong-hani seoseo  
**_

_**Whenever that song is played, whenever I walk these streets  
Memories dig into my heart and torture me  
No matter how much I block my ears and shout  
Like a fool, I blankly stand here**_

Huh lagu itu lagi

Tapi…..

Lagu ini seorang wanita yang menyanyikannya.

Dan..

Aku sangat mengenal suara ini.

Aku berlari mengikuti suara orang yang menyanyikan lagu ini. Dan akhirnya dari kejauhan dapat ku lihat, seseorang berambut coklat yang duduk disebuah bangku taman dibawah pohon yang rindang.

Aku sangat kenal siapa wanita itu

Ia benar-benar tidak pernah berubah

Masih dengan rambut sebahu-nya

Aku tesenyum.

Dan kulihat ia melihat ke arahku dan kalian tahu matanya membulat seakan-akan tak percaya.

"T-Ts Tsubasa?!"

"Ya ini aku." Kulihat ia menangis dan berlari memelukku aku pun membalas pelukannya.

"Kapan kau kembali?"

"Baru saja?"

"Kau memang hebat. Bisa mencapai impianmu."

"Itu berkat kau Manager-ku." Aku menyeringai dank u kulihat wajahnya memerah seperti tomat.

"Apa yang-"

"Melamarmu." Aku menyeringai

"J- j- jangan menggodaku!" Hahahahaha wajahnya lucu sekali

Ia melihatku

Akupun melihatnya

Pandangan kami bertemu

Merasa terpikat aku mendekatkan wajahku…. Dengan wajahnya…..

Dan menyatukan bibir kami

Tangan kananku di pinggangnya dan tangan kirimu menekan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Ku gigit pelan bibir bawahnya dan memasuki rongga mulutnya dengan menggunakan lidahku. Itu berlangsung cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya kami memisahkan diri karena kehabisan oksigen. Wajah kami berdua memerah padam.

_**keu noraereul teul ttae-mada oneuldo ne saengga-ge i georil keu noraereul teul ttae-mada  
oneuldo ne saengga-ge i georil keodda-ga do-raseone**_

_**Whenever that song is played,  
Again today, I walk these streets with thoughts of you  
Whenever that song is played,  
Again today, I walked these streets with thoughts of you and turned back**_

"Sanae Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru mo Tsubasa-kun."

**DAS ENDE**

**THE END**

**AN:**

**WUAAAAA**

**BAGAIMANA?**

**HANCUR PASTI !**

**Sebenarnya ini mau ku buat dengan pair: HikaruMatsuyama x Yoshiku Fujisawa. Tapi entah mengapa malah jadi TsubasaXSanae. Padahal fic ini cocok banget sama Matsuyama sama si Fujisawa.**

**Haaaah**

**Jangan lupa**

**Kritik dan sarannya**

**Salam dari Hanori**


End file.
